1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folio in which at least four panels or leaves, at least some of which include extensions for retaining documents, are formed from a single sheet of folded stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office file folders have been used for many years to carry and protect papers and to serve as a means for organizing sheets of paper. One very simple and widely used form of folder is an office folio formed of an expansive sheet of stiff paper or card stock folded longitudinally to bifurcate the sheet into two leaves which fold together. The leaves serve as front and back covers of a file folder. Quite often the single sheet of material forming the folio includes extensions from the leaves. These extensions are folded back and secured to the leaves to form stiffening, marginal strips and sometimes pockets on the inside of either the front cover, the back cover, or on the insides of both covers of the folio.
Conventional folio folders of this type are very economical to manufacture and are widely utilized throughout many different types of offices and businesses. However, conventional folio folders of this type have only a very limited storage and organizing capacity. That is, in forming a folio folder of this type from a single sheet of flat stock the storage and organizing capacity of the folder is limited to a single pocket defined on the inside of the front folio cover and a single pocket defined on the inside of the back folio cover. Thus, if a user wishes to separate papers into more than two categories, additional, separate folio folders must be employed.
Where a user wishes to organize papers into several categories it is often cumbersome to be forced to carry, sort, and refer to a number of different folio folders. Also, it is oftentimes inconvenient to attempt to physically manipulate several different folio folders in order to locate particular papers stored in one of the folders.